It Takes More
by dirt whispered
Summary: Sequel to 'Tear Best Friends Apart.'  Elena and alex haven't seen each other in three years. What happens when they meet up for the first time since he left on his very first tour?
1. It's Not Your Time

**It's not your time just get back in line. **_**We Won't Back Down –The Afters**_

Three Years. That's how long it has been since I've seen him. He never once came to visit when they were home, no that was just Jack, my reliable, stable, and trustworthy brother. No matter how long they were gone, he always managed to check in, and check up, on me. But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. It would probably make more sense if I told you the whole story.

It was the day after graduation. My brother and my boyfriend, who just so happened to be my brother's best friend, had just graduated High School. We had had the normal post graduation celebrations. We made the rounds to the various parties being thrown before the four of us, including my best friend Marla, who just so happened to be dating Jack, ended up back at Jack and mine's house. We stayed up all night reminiscing about the past and talking about the future, the near future in particular.

Jack and Alex were leaving the next day. They, along with two other friends, were going on tour with their fairly newly formed band that they had dubbed _All Time Low_. The four boys were packing themselves in a van and driving off into the sun. It was bittersweet for both Marla and me. Of course we would miss our boys incredibly. Marla and Jack had become extremely serious over the year that they had been dating as Alex and I somehow became even closer as well over the past year. We had only been dating for five months but it seemed like a lifetime, probably because I had known him for a lifetime; mine. But it wasn't all sad. We knew why they were leaving, to follow their dreams. Each one of those boys loved to play their instruments more than anything, and I knew Alex felt the most at ease in front of a microphone.

Around noon that next day, us girls watched the boys pack up the van with their bags and the trailer with their instruments and equipment. We sat on the curb, each silently telling ourselves not to think about what it would be like when they left. This was going to be the first time, ever, that Jack wasn't by my side, Alex too, for that matter. I had always had one if not both of them around at all times. I never once had to contemplate doing something without their company. At the time I had wished for a moment away from their over-protective, watchful eyes. But now, I was dreading it. Be careful what you wish for, right?

We all said our goodbyes, everyone promising to text or call frequently. I saved Alex for last, knowing that aside from my brother he was the one I would miss the most. We stood in front of each other just watching the other's expression. I broke first, jumping into arms that instinctively wrapped around my waist. We stood like that, caught in our embrace, tears flowing from my eyes onto his tee shirt, for minutes. Eventually, we pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. After a lifetime of memories, and five months of dating, _I love you_ wasn't hard to say. Those three words were easy. It was _goodbye_ that got caught in my throat. It was that one word that was impossible to say.

"Before you know it, we'll all be home. I'll never forget you, ever. You know that right, Lee?" I nodded silently, knowing that Alex and Jack could never turn their back on me.

Too bad they broke my faith in them. No I can't say that. Jack would never dream of leaving me behind. He kept tabs, like I knew he would, and visited often, as I expected. Alex though, he never came back. I held on to his parting words, _I'll never forget you_. That's what got me through each and every day that past without a phone call, without a text message, without a visit. I held onto those words for two years before I realized it was a lie. He had forgotten me.

**

* * *

A/N: **Sorry it took so long for me to post this. But, here is the sequel to Tear Best Friends Apart.

Hope you like. This is only the prologue; chapter one will be up shortly.


	2. I'm Not The Girl I Used To Be

**One; I'm not the girl I used to be with you. **_**It Takes More –Jordin Sparks**_

"Lena, Junkie's tonight, right?" Marla yelled down the hall, referring to a relatively new nightclub we had begun to frequent and my current place of employment. She never was the quiet one, although quiet wasn't in either of or vocabularies lately. When we both up and moved to California last year, we made a pact that we wouldn't let anything, or anyone, stand in our way. We were going to live our lives to the fullest, throw caution to the wind, and think about consequences at a later date.

"I get off at ten, so I'll see you guys there," I replied from my place in front of my bathroom mirror. My brother was coming to visit later that night and I unfortunately couldn't call out of work on a Friday night and then show up to party at the same club. Not that I wanted to, I wouldn't give up Friday night tips, not to mention my regular customers who knew I was working, for anything.

I waved goodbye to Marla, who was sprawled out on our sectional sofa watching her favorite drama, as I exited the apartment we shared. When we first moved to Sunny Haven we didn't have a place to stay. We pooled our money and resources to pay for a few weeks living out of motels when we couldn't stand Marla's cramped Ford Focus any longer. We soon found minimum wage jobs, just something to bring in enough money for us to rent out an apartment. Our first apartment was a piece of crap that only lasted a few months.

Luckily I found my current job, which brought in enough money for us to upgrade our place of living as well as our quality of living at the time. Marla and I had decided to go out for a change, to explore the L.A. nightlife. Neither of us had ever been too crazy when it came to partying, probably due to Jack's presence wherever we were, but hadn't done much along the lines of our pact, and didn't see the sense in wasting time. We went to a popular bar that one of our neighbors had recommended. They said it was the place to be on the weekend and offered to take us out. It turned out that the place was pretty small and a bit exclusive, but we lucked out because they knew one of the bouncers who conveniently didn't ask to see our ID's.

_Despite Marla and I's pact I couldn't manage to put myself out there. I took celebratory shots with my best friend and then watched from a stool at the bar as she waltzed onto the dance floor, her focus on a good-looking guy. As I watched the actions taking place around me, I noticed that a lot of the guys in this club were good-looking, as well as many of the guys I had come across in this city, especially the bartender._

_There was a man and a woman, the male looking about my age while the female looked a few year my elder, tending the bar I was leaning against. They were both moving around at a fast pace, taking and fulfilling the partygoers' orders. I couldn't help but watch as I sipped the green liquid from the glass at my fingertips. I noticed that the female seemed like a pro, like she had been tending bar all her life. The male on the other hand, well, he looked like a beginner, especially compared to his coworker. I watched him nod his head to every order being placed as he fumbled with glasses and bottles of liquor, attempting to pour the correct concoction into each slightly frosty glass._

_After a few entertaining minutes of sitting back and watching the guy hand out drinks that made the recipients turn their faces either in disgust or surprise, I quickly picked up on each mistake the bartender made; each wrong measurement, each mismatched recipe, and each erroneous liquor being poured. Deciding that the crowd who came here to drink deserved a drink that they not only expected but also enjoyed, I offered my two cents worth of alcoholic beverage knowledge._

_I leaned over the counter of the bar, getting closer to hot guy standing on the other side. "I believe that should be one peach schnapps, one grenadine, and one vodka with orange juice," I whisper-yelled._

_His head snapped up as his hands stopped mid-pour. His green eyes dazzled in the dim bar lighting and I was temporarily memorized until he spoke. "Can you repeat that?" he asked with a laugh evident in his voice, a smirk soon reaching his eyes._

_I hopped off of the stool I had been occupying, making my way over to the other side of the bar. I wasn't sure I was allowed behind the bar, actually, I'm pretty sure I wasn't, but I felt the need to help the struggling bartender. I repeated the recipe for the popular _Sex on the Beach_ as I picked up the correct bottles and poured their contents into the four glasses spread out on the countertop. He just stood there and watched as I took over his job, making the majority of the drinks for the crowd that was slowly dissipating. _

_As it thinned out and drink orders dulled down, the young bartender turned to me with a smile. "You sure know what you're doing, huh?" he asked._

"_Ehh. Years of watching my brother party; you learn a few things."_

"_I'm Asher. Asher Marshall," he introduced himself as he extended his hand after whipping it on a nearby dishrag._

"_Elena," I answered simply, shaking his hand lightly._

"_Well, Elena. You saved my ass back there. So, thank you."_

"_No problem. I couldn't stand by and watch you butcher those drinks much longer," I said, letting a small smile creep onto my face to show I was just teasing._

"_Who are you?" a female voice asked from behind me. I turned slowly to see the female bartender standing with her hands on her hips. "And what are you doing behind my bar?"_

"_Angie, this is Elena. She was just showing me how to make a drink I was having trouble with," Asher answered for me, obviously not wanting me to get in trouble for helping him out._

"_I could see that. How old are you?" she asked, her eyes trained on me._

"_Eighteen," I answered timidly, hoping she didn't notice that I had been drinking earlier._

"_Okay, I'll ignore the fact that I served you and your friend earlier and instead ask if you need a job."_

_I stared wide-eyed at the woman. Not only did I just admit that I had been drinking illegally in her bar, but I had probably also illegally served alcohol at an establishment that I wasn't employed at, yet she was asking if I needed a job. She was offering me a job. This was crazy._

"_Hello, you still with us? What was her name?" she asked the boy next to me._

"_Elena, it's Elena," I answered. "And I would love a job."_

That was about seven months ago. I didn't get paid for that first night, but then again, I was expecting to. Angie, who I soon learned was the head bartender and was responsible for training Asher that night, became my manager and Asher and I became new partners on the weekends. Junkie's was always packed on the weekends and we needed two bartenders to meet the high demand for beverages. Asher and I were always paired when we worked together and I taught him everything I knew. We became quite a team behind the bar, not to mention outside of it.

I learned that Asher was nineteen and an aspiring actor. He moved from Texas to L.A. the summer after he graduated from High School. He was a Southern boy through and through. From the heavy accent to the sun kissed dirty blonde hair that fell into his eyes, the boy screamed Southern made.

We became fast friends, sharing our love for superhero movies, and ice cream. We started to hang out outside of Junkie's when he wasn't auditioning for some role and I wasn't studying my ass off at Sunny Haven Community College. Asher became my second boyfriend, my only one since High School. Our relationship was simple, easy. We had many things in common, but enough differences to keep things interesting.

As I walked into Junkie's twenty minutes later Angie greeted me. "Elena! There you are. We need help bringing up stock. This weekend is supposed to be huge! You and Ash better be ready for-"

I cut off her rant that would most likely never end, "Chill, Ang. I'm sure Asher is on his way and the bar will be freshly stocked and ready to go well before doors open."

As if on cue, Asher strode through the doorway, placing an arm around my waist in a half hug as he kissed my forehead. "Hey Ellie. Angie. Ready for a Friday night?"

"Ugh," Angie groaned as she walked into the back room. Asher watched her leave, raising his eyebrow at me in question.

"She's just stressing as usual. Come on, apparently we're going to be slammed tonight. Let's put those muscles to work." I jokingly squeezed his right bicep before walking into the back room towards the liquor cabinets.

* * *

**A/N: **Jack's back!


	3. Always, you're it's only cure

**Two; My chest is feeling empty, always; you're its only cure. _Where did you go?_ –A Rocket To The Moon**

Friday night. I've worked the first shift, from four to ten p.m. every Friday since I got this job. I'm not complaining. Friday night tips are some of the best, as are the regular customers who show up. It doesn't hurt that I get out at ten. That's when the partying starts, and I wasn't one to miss a party.

Marla and I had come up with a routine consisting of classes during the week, working-me bartending at Junkie's, her waitressing at a diner down the road from our apartment-and partying on the weekends. Luckily Asher fit into this routine perfectly. I not only saw him almost every day I worked, but he came out with us to the clubs. He'd probably tell you it's because he likes to hang out with us, but that's not the whole truth. I know he tags along to keep an eye on us; to make sure we're safe and don't find any trouble, or rather that no trouble finds us.

It reminds me of High School. Well, the early years at least, when Jack was around to _keep an eye on me_. The only time I minded was when we were working. He didn't seem to get the idea of flirting a bit for tips. It's not like I encouraged guys to hit on me while I was working, they did that on their own, but I didn't stop them. Asher didn't much like my choice in work attire either. He thought my low cut tops and tight clothing were better suited for some place else, but he didn't say much anymore, knowing I wouldn't listen to his protests.

I had become my own person in California. I no longer defined myself as Jack's little sister, thankfully no one even knew about my dear older brother except for Marla. Asher and a few of my friends know I have a brother, they just don't know _anything_ about him. Don't ask why I kept him a secret, because I'm not entirely sure. I guess I just enjoyed the life I had built without him and his friends because I was able to have my own friends outside of him and Marla. Marla and I are still the best of friends, if not even closer than we used to be, but we also had a new group of friends. Some we met throughout our classes, some from each of our jobs, and of course some from parties. I was no longer untouchable, unapproachable. I put myself out there and mingled with the crowds.

My newfound confidence and personality helped out majorly in the bartending department. In Maryland I'm sure I would never have become a bartender, I wouldn't have been good with the crowds and parties. But here in California it was different; everything was different.

"Elena." I turned to my name being called from the other end of the bar. One of my regular customers, Teddy, had just come in. I made my way down the bar easily, not having to step around Asher who had gone to the back room moments before.

"Teddy, what can I do you for?" I questioned as I came to stand in front of the aging married man. That's the thing about having regular customers, you learn a lot about them. You start off learning their drink of choice then slowly they begin to reveal bits of their personal lives. Teddy, for instance, was a pro bono attorney for his private practice, he's been married for twenty-three years and has two sons, one of which works with him, the other recently graduated High School.

"Rum and Coke. Do I ever get anything else?" he asked with a slight laugh. I smiled as I pulled down a glass and began to pour his drink. "So, how has little miss Elena been this week?"

"Pretty good. School is kicking my ass," I answered with a grin. "But, hey, it's the weekend. Time to celebrate! My brother's going to be in town this week, so that'll be fun."

"Oh, the _rock star_ brother? Are his _friends_ coming, too?" he asked. See, the thing about getting to know your regulars, you somehow delve out your own secrets as well. Therefore Teddy, here, knew as much about me as I knew about him. But I had sworn him to secrecy on a few of those things, mainly my brother's occupation.

I nervously checked behind me to make sure Asher hadn't come back yet, not wanting him to hear that last bit of information regarding my brother who he'd see tonight. "Yeah, that'd be the one. As for the friends, I don't know. I'm hoping not."

"I bet you are. Well, you have fun tonight," he said as he finished the contents of the glass in front of him before standing from the stool. "Time to get home to the Mrs."

I waved goodbye as Asher came to stand behind me. "Awe, I missed Ted? Damn."

I patted his shoulder as I made my way to another customer. "You'll live."

The rest of our shift went by smoothly and soon enough the second shift had arrived and were getting ready to take over. But before they could I saw a familiar head of dark brown hair walk up to the bar, Marla attached to his hip.

"Jack!" I yelled across the bar as he approached.

"Elena! Get your ass over here." I ran around the back of the bar, my arms open wide as I crashed into my big brother. It had been too long since his last visit, nearly a year. "God, I missed you."

I smiled up at the boy who had practically raised me by himself. "I missed you too, Jacky.

As I pulled away, I noticed Asher had joined me outside of the bar, our replacements already running around. "And who's this?" Jack voiced, looking intently at the boy who gently wrapped one arm around my waist as he extended his other hand outward for my brother to shake.

"I'm Asher. Ellie's boyfriend." His voice was confident as usual, but I could hear a hint of nervousness in it as he awaited my older brother's reaction.

"Ellie? But you used to hate when I called you that!" Count on Jack to point that out, his childish pout making its presence. I just giggled and shook my head at my brother's antics. But, he soon turned serious, as I knew he would. "So, this is Asher?" he questioned, voice laced with suspicion as his eyes bored into my boyfriends.

"Easy, Jack." I jokingly held my arm in front of me, as if expecting him to attack. Truthfully, that had crossed my mind. He used to be the over-protective older brother who beat up his own best friend because of me. "Be nice," I said with a smile and he relaxed, smiling genuinely in return.

"And what makes you think I'd be mean?"

"Oh, I don't know," I answered, looking away as I trailed off.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"So who's ready to party?" Marla piped up from beside Jack, her sidetracking skills showing through. Asher sent me a questioning glance, but just like that the tension that had begun to fill the air around us had dissipated as we each voiced our agreement.

* * *

**A/N: **Jack's back!


	4. What I see makes sense to me

**Three; When I look I the mirror, what I see makes sense to me. _Perfectly_ –Selena Gomez**

This is why I love my brother. He knows how to party, how to let loose and have fun. He's always been the life of the party, no doubt always will be. His crazy antics can get him in trouble sometimes, but they never seized to make everyone laugh.

"How come you never told us your brother was so cool?" I heard from my right. I turned to see Asher's roommate, Parker.

"Cause then you'd want to be his friend, not mine," I answered sarcastically, although that wasn't too far from the truth.

"Well, duh! He is cooler than you," he joked back, bumping my shoulder with his.

It was roughly three in the morning and we were walking to my apartment. Jack, being the crazy drunk he is—yeah, okay he's always crazy, even sober—was twirling in circles as we made our way down the still sidewalk while Marla and I supported each other as we giggled and made fun of Jack. Asher and Parker just tagged along, keeping an eye on us girls, making sure we were able to walk properly, and no doubt gaining ammo to tease us with. Boys will be boys.

Our short walk ended as we came to a stop in front of a tall apartment building. I had practically forced Jack into agreeing to stay with Marla and I, not that it took too much convincing, so the three of us said goodbye to Asher and Parker before cramming into the small elevator that would take us to the seventh floor.

We staggered out of the elevator and down the hall where Marla fumbled with her keys, trying to unlock our door. After a few failed attempts she pushed it open as we all made our way into the foyer. Jack immediately fell onto the couch, eyes closed, as Marla and I each stumbled to our bedrooms. I quickly discarded the clothes I had worn out, trading them for a comfy pair of pajama bottoms and a sports bra before passing out on my plush bed, much like Jack had done in the other room.

I awoke to my bed bouncing on either side of me, causing my stomach to do flips. Groaning, I peeked open first one, then the other eye to find the culprit of my rude awakening. Jack. Jack was jumping up and down, one foot on either side of my legs.

"Wake-y wake-y, eggs and bac-ey!" he sang upon seeing my open eyes.

"This is one thing I did _not_ miss when you were gone." My voice was straggly due to the fact that I had just woken up.

"Awe, come on. I'm taking you out for breakfast, so get your ass out of bed. That pretty little butt better be at the door in ten minutes or I'm coming back in!" His words became softer as he exited down the hall, though it didn't lessen the threat promise behind his words.

Reserved to the fact that I wouldn't be getting any more shut eye, I rolled out of bed, slipping my feet into the green frog slippers at the foot of my bed as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. Knowing I didn't have time for a shower due to Jack's time restraint, I skipped the shower and threw my dark, tangled hair into a messy bun atop my head. Opting for a comfort day, Saturday's usually being my one day to sleep in, I pulled on my black track pants and an oversized tee shirt-most likely left by Asher-and my gray and white running shoes.

I met Jack at the door. "I hope your not planning on going anywhere fancy, because this is the best your getting out of me." I motioned to my attire before picking up my purse from the table by the door.

"Well, aren't we a morning person?" he asked sarcastically before adding, "And don't worry, we're just going to the diner down the street."

And that we did; we walked to Judy's Diner down the block, where Marla just so happened to work. "You just wanted to come see Marla," I accused, sending a fake glare to an innocent looking Jack.

"Awe, don't be mean. I also wanted to spend time with my baby sister," he assured, tucking my five foot four frame under his arm as we walked to a table near the rear of the small restaurant.

Just moments later, Marla approached the table. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. She was dressed in blue jeans and a white tee shirt with a green apron over them.

"Jack made me, " I grumbled.

"Obviously. You are aware you're in public right? Did you even take a shower?"

I scoffed. "He practically threw me out the door."

After our hellos Jack ordered the kid's pancake meal with bacon while I chose waffles with a side of sausage. As we waited for our meals, Jack and I caught up. I told him about school, my job, and living with Marla. I attempted to answer every question he had about Asher without crossing any lines. Some things were better left unsaid, especially to your older brother.

He told me all about tour, how much fun he had on stage, the antics him and the boys got into, and all the places he had been. He conveniently left out a certain member's name, referring to them as the guys as to not let it slip. And for that, I was thankful.

I was having so much fun catching up that I was surprised when our food came so quickly, not that that dulled the conversation; Jack always was one to talk with his mouth full. I didn't correct his habit like I used to when we were kids, but smiled secretly. It was a part of him that I never thought I would miss, but after going so long without it, I enjoyed the moment.

When we finished our breakfast Jack paid the bill and we walked back to my apartment. Finally awake, I took a quick shower and changed into normal clothes. When I came out of my room I found Jack pacing in the kitchen, cell phone pressed to his ear. He hadn't noticed me as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before leaning against it. Not intentionally eavesdropping, I listened to his side of the conversation.

"What do you mean there's a change of plans?" Jack asked the person on the other end, pausing for their response. "You can't come here." There was another pause, as I assumed the other person spoke. "Whatever!" Jack mumbled as he hung up the phone. I attempted to look as if I wasn't listening in, but most likely failed. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I scrunched my eyebrows, unsure why he was nervous. "Um, I minute or so, why?"

At my obviously oblivious answer, he shrugged. "Nothing. So, what are we doing today?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm... who's on the phone?

Cute brother sister moment. More to come. :)


	5. Falling more in love

**Four; Falling more in love with the distance put between us. **_**Vegas**_** –All Time Low**

I didn't realize just how much I actually missed my brother until I spent the entire day with him. I had forgotten just how much of a kid he could be. Sure, he was the atypical over-protective older brother, but he still acted like a five year old a majority of the time. A five year old with a potty mouth, that is.

After breakfast at the diner and a short stop at home so I could shower and change, we had decided to explore L.A. together. Jack had only been here a few times for shows, of which I did _not_ attend, and he wasn't granted enough time to wander downtown or take in the sights.

We started by walking around the busy streets, just soaking in the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles, and then moved on to window-shopping. Jack apparently didn't know the concept, as he would run into every store that looked _cool_ and almost always came out with one if not more items. We went from shop to shop, Jack bouncing around like the little kid he was. I felt like a mother watching her child bound around, except unlike every mother who tried, and failed, to calm her child, I let Jack be himself. Besides, there's no way to tame him, even if I tried.

After an exhausting day on my feet, I was ready to go home and lounge around for the remainder of the afternoon, but Jack had different plans. Apparently, he had to 'take his precious little sister and girlfriend out, because he missed them.' Translation: he wanted to party, and he was shameless in using us as his excuse.

So, we met Marla back at the apartment we shared where we changed into something more appropriate for a night out in the clubs of L.A. I chose a black, high-waist skirt that stopped mid-thigh paired with a green sleeveless blouse. I finished off with my favorite gold earrings and matching glittery gold flats before meeting my brother and best friend in the kitchen.

Jack looked great as always in black skinny jeans and a gray cotton tee while Marla looked hot in a purple mini-dress that I recognized as mine. I didn't mention anything though; we tended to raid each other's closets frequently.

"Lena. Flats, really?" she asked after a quick once-over of my outfit.

"What? What's wrong with flats?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Nothing, except you only wear them when you don't feel like partying."

"I do not. Do I?" I hadn't made that connection, nor was I aware that my choice in footwear said so much about my mood.

"Yeah, you do," she stated simply as we exited the apartment.

We ended up at Junkie's where Jack led us straight to the bar. Tonight was one of my rare Saturday nights off and that was only because I had requested it so I could catch up with Jack. Normally I pulled a double shift on Saturdays, opening and closing the bar with Asher, who was still working tonight.

The three of us did our customary celebratory, starter shots, toasting to a fun night, then Asher slid a familiar red liquid my way as I stood off to the side of the bar and Jack and Marla made their way into the sea of people.

It wasn't so much fun partying alone and Ash was too busy with bar customers to make conversation, so when a stool became available at the bar I took it. I sipped my favorite drink as I watched the crowd. I observed the people around me as they became more and more intoxicated.

I couldn't help but think back to High School. It was all the same, no matter what age and where you were. There were some people who drank just to drink, never being seen without a glass in their hand. Some danced with anyone, or everyone. Others were a mix of the two, falling somewhere in the middle. They didn't always have a drink in their hand, but they weren't sober either, and they still had fun, dancing and mingling with friends. And then there were the observers, in this case, me. They sat back and watched the actions taking place around them.

I had always fit into the last category in High School, but since then I had moved into the third. In California I had become more outgoing, I no longer sat off to the side watching the events going on around me. So why was I now?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I barely noticed a shift to my right. I faintly recognized that the occupant of the stool next to mine had changed but I didn't bother to look at who now sat there until he spoke up.

"Can I have a Rum and Coke, please?" the male voice asked Asher. I closed my eyes tightly, telling myself I was thinking irrationally. The voice I heard could not belong to who I thought it did.

I slowly opened my eyes as Asher stood in front of me, sliding the dark liquid to my right. My eyes slowly followed his to the person whose hand reached out to grab the small glass before him. As soon as my eyes met his, they snapped back to Asher, no doubt wide and unbelieving.

He gave me a questioning look as I shook my head. "You okay, Ellie?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just gonna go find Jack. I'll, uh, talk to you tomorrow?" I didn't wait for an answer as I slid through the throng of people without another glance at the form on the barstool next to the one I had previously occupied. _It can't be_. I repeated in my head. It just couldn't be.


	6. I feel stuck

**Five; I feel stuck, watching history repeating. **_**Let That Be Enough**_** –Switchfoot**

When we finally made it home in the wee hours of Sunday morning after a night full of drinking and dancing, I locked myself in my bedroom. That's where I still sat at five p.m. I couldn't bring myself to even get up for a glass of water. As far as I was concerned, I had everything I needed here in my small bedroom.

Marla had attempted to come into my room through our adjoining bathroom, but I soon locked that door as well. I wasn't up to talking to anyone; I wanted to just lie in bed all day denying the fact that I had seen _him_ for the first time in three years.

I was lost in my self-pitiful thoughts when I heard a load knock on the door. "Elena. What the hell is wrong with you? Open this door." It was the tenth or so time that Jack had tried to get me to let him in. His voice started out sympathetic and pleading, but now it was demanding and a bit angry. I didn't answer. I didn't have to; Jack knew I wouldn't.

"Elena, come on. Talk to me, preferably _before_ Asher breaks down the door. We're all worried about you," Marla's voice rang through.

I hadn't even thought about Asher all day. I had no idea he had even come over. Glancing at my cell phone, I noticed that I had a slew of missed calls from him as well as a few of my friends. I sighed, getting up from my bed, the comforter wrapped around my shoulders, and unlocked my door.

I hesitantly cracked it open to see Asher, Jack and Marla standing in the hall. At the creak of my door hinges, all eyes snapped to mine before they rushed towards me. I stopped them before they got too far. "Marla only, please."

The boys both looked slightly hurt, but nodded as Marla slipped into my room, shutting the door behind her. "So, are you going to tell me why you're holed up in your room?"

I walked back to my bed, taking a seat against my headboard as I gathered my thoughts. "I saw him," I admitted, immediately looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Saw who?" She hurriedly followed my actions, taking a seat across from me and took my hand in hers. When I looked back up, meeting her eyes, she gasped. "Alex?" Her voice was full of shock and disbelief as she read my face and my emotions.

I simply nodded as I let a tear fall down my cheek before collapsing in her arms. Marla wrapped her arms around my back, comforting me as I sobbed into her shoulder.

Eventually, after allowing my eyes to dry up and taking a long steam-filled shower to rid my body of the visible signs of my hurt, I left the confines of my small bedroom to face the worried bodies waiting not so patiently in the living room. Upon making my presence known by clearing my throat gently, I was greeted by hugs.

Asher was the first to reach me, enveloping me in a secure bear hug, my face nestling into his shoulder where I could smell his distinct scent of aftershave and musk. Second was Jack. He pulled me into a tentative hug, his lips at my ear.

"What was that all about?" he questioned in a whisper that only I could hear. Pulling away, I simply shook my head, not ready to talk to anyone yet. Marla was under strict orders not to say a word as to the reason I had been, and still was, upset. And I certainly wasn't ready to tell my boyfriend that I was unhappy because the man at the bar last night was my ex, of whom he knew nothing about.

I planned on keeping it that way for a very long time, possibly forever.


End file.
